


make worse what was already pretty bad

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, i'm not sorry lmao, little bit of sub drop but nothing serious, there's also another character but i'm not tagging them bc spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It doesn’t matter how many times he’s done it, it still doesn’t curb the ugly feeling of wrong that rises in him whenever it starts.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Dande no Lizardon | Leon's Charizard, Dande | Leon/Lizardon | Charizard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	make worse what was already pretty bad

**Author's Note:**

> legacy what is a legacy it's writing pokephilia porn and finishing that instead of my raileon hadestown au
> 
> title: bad idea from waitress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just 3k words of straight up filth
> 
> have fun

Leon feels so, _so_ guilty. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s done it, it still doesn’t curb the ugly feeling of _wrong_ that rises in him whenever it starts. If Galar ever sees him like this, his friends, oh Arceus, his mom, his brother. If they ever see him like this…

No, he doesn’t care. Not when it just feels _so good._

“Fuck, Charizard, _please._ ”

Charizard grunts, pushing his snout into Leon’s ass, tongue pulsing in and out of the tight heat, curling into the sides and pressing everywhere and not leaving a single spot dry. Leon gasps and his arms lose the strength to hold himself up, shoulders dropping onto the soft carpet of his bedroom floor.

He must look so _shameful,_ face down and ass up with his pokemon’s tongue deep in his hole, tears and drool dripping onto the carpet from the sheer ecstasy he’s in.

“Chariza-” Leon chokes when he feels the tongue leave him and he mourns the loss. “ _Charizard,_ come on, get _in_ me.”

He hears Charizard snort in amusement and Leon rolls his eyes as he goes to push himself up on his elbows but is immediately brought back down by a hand on the back of his neck. He moans at the rough treatment, cock leaking so much pre-come that it looks like he's already finished.

 _This_ is what he craves. The mindlessness of it, moving past the point of no return, letting himself be manhandled and pinned down and he knows he’ll never get this anywhere, _from anyone,_ else.

He jolts when he feels Charizard rub his (thick, long, _gorgeous_ ) cock between his cheeks, breath hitching when the ridges catch against his rim.

"You…" Leon swallows, mouth dry and still reeling from the roughness. "You gonna put it in me, boy? Gonna split me open on it?"

Behind him, Charizard lets out a grumble from his throat in assent, flapping his wings at the prospect of what's to come and Leon hums in response, rubbing back against the pokemon's slick cock. The hand holding him down leaves and takes a hold of his hip instead, the other proy around Charizard's cock, the fat head teasing at his entrance.

Charizard snorts again when Leon whines, his hole twitching and aching to be filled. The pokemon takes pity though and pushes in slowly, both of his hands gripping Leon's hips steady, preventing his trainer from moving back.

"Please please please please _please please-!_ " Leon begs but Charizard is stubborn and growls lowly as he stops moving, wanting to set the pace himself. A hand returns to grip the back of Leon’s neck and he shivers as blunt claws dig slightly into the flesh in warning.

Satisfied at his trainer's compliance, Charizard lets go and pushes in again, ridge after ridge, a little quicker but still too slow for Leon's taste. Losing patience, he pushes back too fast and wails as the huge cock literally impales him, driving in deep and slightly pushing his flat belly out. Charizard roars and grabs Leon's arms, holding them back for his trouble, pulling him towards his chest to make sure he won’t try anything else.

"I'm sorry! Charizard please, I'll be good this time, I promise!"

Leon trashes against the tight hold but Charizard doesn't budge and instead bites down on his shoulder, not hard enough to crack the skin but Leon flinches anyway, settling as his head drops down in submission.

He feels lightheaded. He's never been treated this roughly by Charizard before and yet he's never been more turned on. Tears escape from the corners of his eyes that he didn't even realized he'd closed but he forces them open anyway and suddenly he's greeted by the sight of his weeping cock and the slight bulge jutting above it made by Charizard's own.

“I can’t, I can’t, I’m so full.” Leon can’t _breathe_ , doesn’t think there’s space in him for air anymore. “Charizard, you fill me up so fucking good, oh Arceus _fuck._ ”

Even though he’d prepared himself thoroughly with a toy similar but smaller to Charizard's cock as he's always done and with help from the pokemon, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to how full he gets whenever they fuck. His eyes and head roll back at the feeling of _so full so deep I can feel it in my throat oh fuck yes_ andthe sound of his and Charizard’s panting the only thing in his ears _._

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they last moved or if they _have_ moved at all and he thinks he came once but he isn’t sure because he’s too busy adjusting to the maddening fullness. He’s honestly surprised Charizard’s lasted this long without moving.

Leon realizes he spoke too soon and cries out as Charizard shifts, the movement causing his cock to rub against Leon’s prostate. Charizard licks at the spot he bit as an apology and Leon lets out a breathless chuckle, wanting to pat the orange head but still held back by the arms.

“I’m okay. It just, ha, surprised me.”

When he feels as if he’s adjusted enough to the pressure, he nods and rests his head against Charizard’s shoulder, a soft rumble from the pokemon vibrating through his chest. The cock pulls back and Leon whines at the emptiness…

And he’s helpless when Charizard pushes right back in.

The hard pounding Leon gets tears a scream from his lungs and pushes past his throat into a litany of praise. He feels the skin on his stomach stretch with every thrust, his inner muscles struggling to accommodate the girth.

He’s so lost in the rhythm of in, out, in, out, _in in in,_ he can’t even think straight, not even sure if he’s capable of it anymore. All he cares about is the thickness splitting him open, making him lose his mind.

He can’t help the moans that are punched out of him with every thrust of the thick cock, ridges dragging against his walls and catching at his rim. He feels Charizard let go of his arms, hands moving to grip his waist instead. Leon stays upright though, reaching back to grab Charizard’s horns to anchor himself.

Without warning, Charizard slows down and Leon lets out a noise of complaint, grinding down to try and quicken the pace again. But the pokemon pulls out until only the tip is inside then immediately thrusts back in. Leon’s eyes widen and his mouth goes slack in a silent scream, drool spilling from the side. Charizard does this once, twice, and by the third time, Leon actually does scream and comes untouched.

The intensity of his orgasm forces him forward onto his hands and he takes a moment to try and catch his breath. He notices that Charizard has stopped, running his hands down Leon’s sides, and they stay that way while he recovers. The pokemon leans over his trainer’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Leon’s in an attempt to comfort.

“I’m okay,” Leon reaches up to pet Charizard’s snout then moves to position himself down on his elbows, shivering as it jostles the cock inside him. “You can, mmh, go again.” Charizard nuzzles Leon’s hair and softly huffs into his ear before moving away.

Clawed hands grasp at his hips again as Charizard slowly pulls back, inch by glorious inch. Leon releases a drawn out moan, still oversensitive, and screams as Charizard’s cock punches back in again and again. He pleads, begs for mercy, _and he doesn’t even know what for_ , but his prostate is still assaulted with every thrust into his ass, ridges still exquisitely dragging through his opening.

The pace is relentless, never faltering, and Leon is so, _so_ grateful but at the same time he doesn’t think he can handle any more. He’s such a shaking mess and all he can do is stay still and _take it_ and he doesn’t know how but suddenly he’s so close to coming again.

Charizard’s tired of thrusting at that point and has resorted to just using his grip on Leon’s hips to push and pull him back onto his cock. Arceus, Leon feels like a fuck toy, and if the sole purpose of his existence is to pleasure his pokemon and nothing else then he’ll be satisfied for the rest of his life.

“Fuck!” Leon cries out from a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, elbows giving in as he collapses onto his shoulders. He scrambles for purchase, trying to grab onto something, _anything, it’s too much and not enough_. “Use me, _fucking use me_ , Char, yes- _ah!_ ”

For a moment, he’s floating but he soon realizes it’s because Charizard has picked him up by the waist. The pokemon unceremoniously deposits him face first on the bed and does all of it while he’s still inside Leon, how the fuck.

He curses as his oversensitive dick is pressed against the side of the bed, knees lifting off the floor as Charizard grabs his thighs and spreads them apart to press in deeper. It doesn’t take long for the pokemon to move again, grinding circles into Leon’s ass and reaching up to run his claws over Leon’s nipples.

Electricity shoots through Leon’s spine and he melts, burying his face in the mattress and clawing at the sheets. Charizard takes this as a sign to keep going and pinches Leon’s nipples with the flat side of his claws.

“It’s _too much_. I can’t, Char, I can’t!” Wildly shaking his head, Leon actually sobs, tears and spit making a mess on the sheets as Charizard’s growing knot persistently rubs against his prostate. “I can’t take anymore, please, _please_.”

As if to say _yes you can_ , Charizard nuzzles the length of Leon’s spine, lolling his tongue at spots he’d discovered were particularly sensitive, and grinds deeper into Leon’s ass. Meanwhile, Leon shivers and begs through it all, still on the precipice of _too much_ and _not enough_. And just as Leon’s about to come, Charizard pulls out but Leon’s dick doesn’t get the memo and still decides to spill into the mattress.

“No no no no no no, _please, come back, Charizaaaard,_ ” Leon whines, wiggling his ass to try and coax the pokemon back inside. Instead, Charizard huffs and pulls Leon’s cheeks apart to expose his stretched out hole, licking a stripe along his crack.

Yeah, the tongue feels good but Leon doesn’t _get it_ , he’s been so good apart from one incident and yet Charizard decides to punish him anyway, ruining his orgasm and leaving him empty, depriving him of being filled up with come, of being plugged up by a knot. Feeling absolutely pathetic, he then starts to genuinely cry, sniffling as his tears further dampen the sheets. He tries to hide it but Charizard notices, cooing at his trainer’s distress.

It’s then that Charizard pulls away completely, reaching for Leon’s shoulders to gently move him onto his back but Leon’s arms automatically come up to hide his face, trying to stifle the obvious sniffles.

With an unexpected tenderness, Charizard pries those arms away but Leon turns his head to the side, refusing to open his eyes, silent tears still rolling down his cheeks. Charizard coos again, nuzzling Leon’s neck and chest with his own and covering him entirely. It’s surprisingly soft and Leon belatedly realizes that he wasn’t being punished at all, that Charizard was only giving him a break.

It takes Leon a while to calm down, still reeling from the influx of emotions. He wraps his arms around the orange neck and nuzzles back at Charizard’s snout with an occasional sniffle. He scratches behind the horns the way the pokemon likes it until his chest starts to rumble as if to purr.

“I’m sorry,” Leon finally croaks out, embarrassed and drained by his small outburst. “I probably ruined the mood.” Which, to be fair, was a little true considering his erection has fully flagged down and, from what he can feel on his thigh, the slight telltale bump of Charizard’s knot has all but disappeared.

Charizard huffs and cranes his head to look Leon in the eye in disappointment at the self-deprecation. Leon chuckles breathily at that, pressing their foreheads together. They lie still for a few minutes, could be hours for all Leon cares, and it’s good, _safe,_ because right now Leon is the moon, basking in Charizard’s sunlight.

The moment is broken as Leon barks out a laugh when he feels Charizard grind on his thigh. The pokemon whines like an Eevee deprived of attention, giving Leon his best impression of Baby-Doll Eyes. Leon just smirks at the display, playing coy and rubbing his hand along Charizard’s jaw instead.

In retaliation, Charizard grabs Leon’s pecs and squeezes them together, diving down to run his tongue over the hardening nipples. Leon moans as he feels himself getting hard at the attention and bucks up against Charizard’s belly while the pokemon presses as much of his snout in between his pecs and shakes his head like he’s…as if he’s…

“Are you motorboating me?!” Leon exclaims in incredulity, leaning up on his elbows to peer down at the obviously fake innocence on Charizard’s face. Without breaking eye contact, Charizard shakes his head between Leon’s tits again, challenging his trainer into stopping him.

Leon, however, is a little shit and squeezes Charizard’s face in his hands and pushes him away. He doesn’t exactly know how he manages it but he maneuvers them both further up the bed, with Charizard now lying on his back and Leon directly above his cock, legs spread apart on the pokemon’s lap.

With one hand braced on Charizard’s chest, Leon takes him in hand and positions himself but before he can lower his hips, there’s a soft grumble from Charizard as gentle hands caress his thighs, telling him not to rush himself. When he meets Charizard’s gaze, Leon’s heart melts at the concern written on the pokemon’s face and he can’t help but smile. He reaches out to take Charizard’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss.

“Really, I’m okay,” he whispers as Charizard cradles his cheek in his hand, ever gentle in his reverence. “I’ll go slow if you want.”

True to his word, Leon sinks down on Charizard’s cock at an almost Slakoth-like pace, too slow for his liking but not willing to risk the pokemon’s ire. It’s excruciating but the delicious stretch is driving him crazy, forcing a barrage of mewls and whimpers from his throat. The tight hold Charizard has on his hips ensures he doesn’t try anything, and Leon won’t, he swore, no matter how much he wants to.

It takes him far too long but Leon finally takes all of it in and watches as it distends the space above his groin. Arceus, Leon doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the sight, proof of the sheer difference in size between him and Charizard.

Leon raises his hips, pace still measured, savoring the way the ridges on Charizard’s cock slide against his walls, sporadically pressing on his prostate. His muscles threaten to give in on the journey down but he sees it through, determined to make it up to his pokemon.

With renewed vigor and a desire to please, Leon bounces on the huge cock, little moans punched out of him with every press of their hips together. He hears a distant but unmistakable creaking of wood but he passes it off as the bed groaning from his and Charizard’s combined weight as well as the relentless hammering that shakes the frame. It doesn’t matter if it breaks anyway, he can just buy a new one, and suddenly he’s pulled out of his thoughts when Charizard pulls him up and away.

“Hey, _wha-!_ ”

Charizard ignores the cry as he sits up, turning Leon around and spreading his legs over his knees and immediately dropping him back onto his cock. Leon very nearly chokes on his own spit as the position pushes the thick girth impossibly deeper, bulging his stomach out even further. Tears once again gather at the corner of his eyes as Charizard grabs his pecs from behind, squeezing the firm muscles and running his claws over hard nipples.

The merciless rhythm Charizard sets has Leon trashing, wanting to move himself but held still by the new position as well as the pokemon’s hands on his chest. It’s embarrassing how he’s rendered utterly powerless but he couldn’t bring himself to give two shits, not when he can finally, _finally_ , feel Charizard’s knot forming, stretching his walls further with every thrust.

“Ch-Charizard _,”_ he calls, hands coming up to hold onto the pokemon’s clawed ones that still haven’t stopped massaging his pecs and swallows back a moan as Charizard continues to pound into him. “Come on, _knot me_.”

But Leon isn’t ready for Charizard’s reaction. If he thought the pace was maddening before, this time it’s downright _violent_. The pokemon uses his knees to further spread Leon’s thighs apart as he ruts into the wet heat with single-minded purpose.

Leon is absolutely delirious over the onslaught of sensations, jaw going slack and as his eye roll into the back of his head. He’s an absolute sobbing wreck, a mess of tears and spit. It’s as if he’s lost control over his entire body, can’t even control the babbling coming out of his own mouth. He thinks he even says his own name at one point. Arceus, it doesn’t even sound like him.

Because it was Raihan who had called out his name.

At the exact moment of realization, Charizard roars into his ear, knot popping in and growing larger as he comes into Leon’s ass. His entrance is effectively plugged by the thick knot, his belly swelling from the amount of come that Charizard is _still_ releasing, and the pressure breaks him.

Leon wails in ecstasy, coming hard and dry, untouched cock twitching as it pathetically tries to release _something_. It’s like his entire body is burning from the scorching hot come trapped inside. He doesn’t think he has any concept of shame anymore until he locks eyes with Raihan who’s still standing in the doorway.

And he promptly passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole fic is done y'all the next chapter is just raihan and leon talking about stuff and i'm gonna post it in a few days

**Author's Note:**

> leon made me like charizard and i don't know how to feel about it
> 
> this is what i imagine [the charidick](https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i3/TB13.mhJVXXXXX.XFXXXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg) would look like except it's orange at the base and red all throughout


End file.
